In Hèrbs Hallen 3 - Die Tage des Gerechten
"In Hèrbs Hallen 3 - Die Tage des Gerechten" war eine Con der Herzogtum Hèrb Orga in der In Hèrbs Hallen Kampagne, die vom 30. April – 3. Mai 2015 stattfand. Einleitungstext "Die Invasion des Imperiums Zackenfels ist immernoch nicht vorüber und die hèrbischen Truppen wehren sich tapfer, doch irgendetwas Mysteriöses geht hier vor sich. Menschen verschwinden, Bauern erzählen Geschichten von Wesen in schwarzen Umhängen, eine Bedrohung ist aufgetaucht, über die noch niemand etwas Genaueres weiß." Frühling 1281 n.G. Ereignisse Die Helden reisten aus verschiedenen Richtungen an. Die eine Gruppe fand eine Stelle mit toten hèrbischen Landsknechten und einigen toten Staatstruppen des Imperiums Zackenfels. Als sie weiter gingen, fanden sie eine junge Frau, die sich wohl erhängt haben muss. Der Strick scheint gerissen zu sein, sie war jedoch tot und klammerte einen Abschiedsbrief in der Hand. Während die Gruppe die Leiche untersuchte, tauchte der Tod auf, stellte eine Grabkerze neben ihr auf und entzündete diese. Die nächste Gruppe fand bei ihrer Anreise einen toten hèrbischen Boten, der ein Buch umklammerte. Neben ihm war eine Grabkerze angezündet. Die andere Gruppe begegnete bei ihrer Anreise der angsterfüllt schreienden Magd Gesa, als sie ihnen in die Arme rannte. Die Gruppe bemerkte, dass Gesa von einer lebendig gewordenen Vogelscheuche gejagt wurde. Die Helden lösten das Problem. Nach einiger Zeit trafen sich zufällig die Gruppen an einer Scheune. Dort schlugen sie ihre Zelte auf. Während der folgenden Tage war die Invasion durch das Imperium Zackenfels und die Bedrohung spürbar. Es fanden weiter Angriffe von Staatstruppen des Imperiums statt, teilweise mit leichter magischer Unterstützung und einem Troll. In der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag träumten die Helden von einigen mysteriösen Begebenheiten. Am nächsten Tag tauchte eine orientalische Expedition auf. Die Expedition bestand aus drei orientalischen Blutmagiern, die auf der Suche nach mehr Land waren, um ihre Macht auszudehnen. Da dieses Unterfangen geheim war, gaben sie sich friedlich und interessiert an der hèrbischen Kultur, und fragten insgeheim die Anwesenden aus. Diese orientalische Expedition von Blutmagiern hatte einige Tage vor Zusammentreffen mit den Helden die Feenzauberin unter einen starken Bann gelegt und sie korrumpiert, in dem sie ihr vortäuschten, dass die hèrbischen Bewohner ihren Stab entwendet hätten und sie vernichten wollten. Als das Lager angegriffen wurde, verteidigten sich die Blutmagier lediglich, stellten sich aber nicht auf die Seite der hèrbischen Bewohner. Nach einiger Zeit spitzt sich die Situation zu einem Konflikt zu, und die Blutmagier entfernten sich erst einmal, um die Helden von außerhalb zu schwächen. Während des Kampfes wurde ein Held von einer Schamanin entführt und in den Wald verschleppt. Die Helden bekamen mit wie er vom der Schamanin als Blutopfer verwendet wurde. Sobald der Tod eintrat, tauchte der Tod auf und entzündete ein Grablicht neben ihm. Daraufhin verschwand er wieder und nahm den Geist des Heldenmit. Die anderen Helden ignorierte er, da sie nicht tot waren oder die Mörder des Toten. Als die Helden auf die Feenzauberin trafen, wurde ihnen schnell bewusst, dass die Feenzauberin ganz und gar nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite stand, und dass sie das Problem lösen mussten. Der Feenzauberin wurde ihr Stab entwendet, und sie gab den hèrbischen Einwohnern die Schuld. Sie erklärte, dass ein Hèrber ihren Stab dem Gerechten gab. Die Helden mussten das Problem lösen. Der Gerechte war der Tod, und hatte den Stab der Feenzauberin. Allerdings nicht durch Hèrber, sondern durch einen Zauber der Blutmagier, der den Stab an einen gewöhnlichen Menschen band, und eben diesen tötete. Um den Tod zu treffen, mussten die Helden jemanden töten. Der Tod erschien und gab den Helden die Aufgabe die Schamanin zu töten, da sie zu lange lebte und den Tod betrügt. Daraufhin suchten die Helden die Schamanin und töteten sie, und bekamen deshalb den Stab vom Tod. Zwischenzeitlich tauchte ein Harlequin auf und griff sich einen der Helden. Er nahm ihn mit zum Friedhof in einer Sandkuhle um dort ein Drachenei zu bekommen. Als er das Drachenei bekam, verschwand er wieder und ließ den Helden allein zurück. Dieser erkannte diverse Grablichter rundherum. Gegen Nachmittag tauchte eine Zackenfelser Delegation auf, die sich erst harmlos und diplomatisch gab, dann jedoch immer mehr versuchte, die anwesenden Helden und auch die hèrbischen Bewohner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, und gegen den Herzog aufzubringen. Geführt wurde sie von Gottfried von Waldlingen und seinem Knappen Bernhard von Kaltendorff. Im Laufe des Tages tauchte einige Male die lebendige Vogelscheuche auf und versuchte sich an den Helden zu rächen und sie umzubringen. Die Vogelscheuche war jedoch recht leicht zu besiegen. Außerdem tauchte ein fahrender Händler im Laufe des Tages auf, samt Familie und Gehilfen, ein Wanderprediger der Göttin Araana mit einigen Novizinnen, und eine Wahrsagerin. In der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag träumten die Helden erneut von Begebenheiten rund um das Herzogtum Hèrb und die aktuelle Situation im Land. Um die anhaltende Bedrohung der orientalischen Blutmagier, samt ihrem Dschinn, zu überstehen, mussten die Helden am nächsten Tag die Schwestern der Elemente beschwören. Um diese zu beschwören brauchte es ein Ritual am Altar der Elemente, das begonnen wurde kann, nachdem das Rätsel gelöst wurde und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben bewältigt wurden. Im Altar stand in althèrbischer Schrift eingraviert „Diu frouwen ruofet, swenne not ir beret, Sehet, iuwer hantgebære schinet, Suochet uf der welt, den einst der himel sah, Vindet under ir, der spriuzet in diu naht, Nemet waz diu wolkentrüebe gap, Lazet varn, swaz iu erheven mac, Unz diu frouwen vlizent von iu varn.“ (Die Herrinnen ruft, wann immer ihr Not tragt, Seht, was ihr in der Hand haltet, scheint, Sucht auf der Welt, wen der Himmel einst sah, Findet unter ihr, der in der Nacht sprießt, Nehmt, was die Trübe der Wolken gab, Lasst ab von dem, was auch immer euch erheben mag, Bis die Herrinnen sich befleißen, von euch zu gehen.) Um die althèrbische Schrift zu entziffern mussten die Helden die Hymne im Buch finden, dass die eine Gruppe bei der Anreise beim Boten fand. Die Lösung des Rätsels und damit die Aufgabenstellung für die Helden war es, jedem Element ein Zeichen der Würdigung zu erbringen. Für das Feuer mussten die Helden eine Kerze am Altar entzünden, um zu zeigen wie mächtig es ist. Für die Luft mussten sie das finden, was es ermöglicht durch die Lüfte zu fliegen, und fanden weiße Federn. Für die Erde mussten sie die Pilze der Terra in einer dunklen Höhle finden. Für das Wasser mussten sie eine Flasche des Ewigen Wassers aus der Schale des Sees besorgen. Für die Magie mussten sie auf die eigene Magie verzichten, während sie die anderen vier Aufgaben lösten. In der dunklen Höhle tauchte ein Geist auf, beschworen vom Geisterbeschwörer, der den Helden eine Queste stellte. Wenn sie ihr Helm, Schwert und Schild bringen, würden die Helden von ihr ein Artefakt bekommen – einen magischen Ring. Der Ring stellte sich allerdings als vollkommen wertlos heraus und war nur eine Finte des Geisterbeschwörers um sich zu bereichern und die Helden in die Falle am Friedhof zu locken. Sobald die Schwestern der Elemente erfolgreich beschworen waren, und von den Helden um Hilfe gebeten wurden, forderten sie diese auf fünf Champions zu wählen. Diese fünf wurden jeweils mit einer Fähigkeit gesegnet. Die Feuerschwester segnete den Champion mit unglaublich starken Schlägen, die Wasserschwester segnete mit Selbstheilung, die Luftschwester mit Schlägen so schnell wie der Wind, die Erdschwester mit steinerner Haut und die Magieschwester mit einem Verwirrungszauber. Die fünf Champions wurden bei einer riesigen Schlacht am Abend in die Astralwelt gezogen und kämpften dort gegen die Schattenwesen der orientalischen Blutmagier. Solange diese Schattenwesen lebten, konnten die Blutmagier, die derzeit mit dem Dschinn das Lager angriffen, nicht sterben. Während die fünf Champions die Schattenwesen bekämpften, bekämpften die restlichen Helden die orientalischen Blutmagier und den Dschinn, sowie einige Trupps der Zackenfelser. Nachdem alle Schattenwesen und orientalischen Blutmagier samt Dschinn besiegt wurden, tauchten die Champions aus der Astralwelt wieder auf und verloren mit sofortiger Wirkung ihre Fähigkeiten. Während der ganzen Aufgaben tauchten immer wieder Zackenfelser Staatstruppen auf, sowie einige Freischärler. Auch Räuberbanden tauchten auf, da sich einige Bauern zusammengerottet hatten, um ihre schlechten Ernten mit ein paar anderen Einkünften aufzubessern. Weiterhin tauchte ein Schmied mit einem Gehilfen auf, der den Helden anbot ihre Waffen zu reparieren, sowie einige Bettler und ein Vater der seinen Sohn suchte.